


Ethereal Night

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Romance, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some strange nights, looking unreal and full of surprises... Secret nights where everything is possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Éowyn gazed out of the window, unaware of the chilly air of the night. The breeze was playing within her blonde locks but she didn't care. Her heart was so heavy that she had to fight the tears which were threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment. Tonight, Dunharrow seemed empty. The lord Aragorn had told her he was going to take the Paths of the Dead, and she knew he would not let her go with them. She had seen that on his serious face. She had also seen something else. She swallowed hard in order to catch some fresh air. She needed to calm down. Shieldmaiden she was, body and spirit made of steel, and an unrequited love will not bring her down ! Even if she had to admit that the pain she was feeling was too real for her own taste.

A soft noise at the corner of the hall made her whirl round.

"Who is here?" she called in the darkness.

"I'm truly sorry if I have disturbed you Milady," responded a soft voice, as Éowyn saw a well-shaped form approaching her. "But I was wondering who could be awake by this dark night."

"Legolas," whispered Éowyn, looking straight in his blue eyes. "You couldn't find rest, my lord?"

The blond elf chuckled softly before answering.

"We of the Elven kind do not really sleep, Milady. We dream of the Grey Havens, wandering in its immortal fields. Our eyes are always wide open."

The rohirric princess looked at her companion in astonishment. Her knowledge of the Elves was rather superficial, but she was pleased to hear of their culture and habits. The First-Borns had always seemed out of her reach. She jerked out of her reverie, and noticed that Legolas was staring at her intently.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?"

"You should not grieve over things that will never come, Princess. I fear that you will never have the love you are dreaming of."

Éowyn felt rather upset by this statement. The coolness of the elf was unnerving and she could sense her temper rising.

"Why?" she exclaimed, her voice shaking with anger. "Am I not good enough?"

Legolas looked at her, his eyes full of compassion and he smiled lightly at her.

"Nay, Milady. You are fair, close even to the elven beauty, and strong, for you are the protectress of your people. But Aragorn's heart is already taken. There is nothing you could do to change that. However, I do think you are an amazing woman, like few I have met in my long life."

It seemed to Éowyn that her heart was suddenly lighter.

"You really think so?" she muttered, more for herself than him.

"Yes."

Legolas locked his eyes with Éowyn's, then leaned a little and put a light kiss on her lips.

"I think you should get some sleep Milady," he said. " Tomorrow is another day. Our conversation and this kiss will fade with the dawn, like some kind of dream. Good Night Milady."

He bowed and departed swiftly, with a last smile for the young woman.

Éowyn stayed motionless for a few seconds, her delicate fingers on her ruby lips. Then she smiled and returned to her chambers.

" _A dream_ ", she thought before drifting into sleep. " _A very sweet dream._ "


End file.
